


Presents

by cursora



Category: Lisa & Viv, Lisa Evans - Fandom, Viv & Lisa, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom, Women's Football - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Viv and Lisa unpack their Christmas presents - matching pajamas.
Relationships: Miedema / Evans, Viv & Lisa - Relationship, Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Tree

**Author's Note:**

> * English is not my first language - sorry in advance for big and small mistakes  
> * This story contains a small bit of sex / lovemaking.   
> * I wrote this story after seeing Lisa's Insta story about Viv doing an interview dressed in Christmas pajama pants. And because Lostintransition asked me to. Hope you like it :-)

"Maybe I can go to the garage this afternoon to get the headlight fixed," Viv says, placing two bowls of cereal and milk on the kitchen table. "Oh, that would be nice," Lisa replies, filling two large cups of black tea. As she adds the milk, she sees Viv's gaze drift to a spot underneath the Christmas tree.  
"Hey," Viv says in surprise. "Presents?"  
"Oh really?" says Lisa, pretending to be surprised.  
Viv smiles at her and immediately gets up to take a closer look. There are two identical packages the size of a tabloid, neatly wrapped in Christmas paper. One package says "Lisa", the other "Anna Margaretha Marina Astrid", Viv's full name that has always caused a lot of hilarity. Viv smiles again, the two presents in her hand. "When did you put these here?" she asks, smiling.  
'I don't know anything about it. Apparently Santa has come by, ' Lisa replies dryly.  
Viv giggles. "Do you think we can open them now?"  
"Yes, sure we can"  
"Okay then, at the same time, okay?" Viv says.  
'Okay! 1, 2, 3… open! '

"How cute!" Viv exclaims when she sees the Christmas pajamas - they both have the same.

Lisa smiles and looks fondly at Viv, who immediately takes the pajamas out of the package. They are what you could call rich. Basically, they can buy anything they want - and every now and then, they did buy something ridiculously expensive.  
But at the same time, they are both far from materialistic and they are not people who want to show others how much money they possess. They do not get happiness from clothing or jewelry or expensive cars, but from simple things that cannot be expressed in money: love for each other, humor, friendship, nature, walks, evenings out with each other or with friends.

The fact that Viv can be so happy with a surprise in the form of simple pajamas fills Lisa with even more love for her girlfriend. Her sweet girl, one of the best football players in the world who - as she was told a few days ago - has been included in last year's best FIFA team.  
Viv thinks it's all nonsense, those individual prizes - after all, football is a team sport. Her personal goals lie on a completely different level: winning the league, the champions league, becoming European champion, Olympic champion, world champion… such an individual award contrasts sharply with that.  
Of course she is right about that, but Lisa occasionally tries to show her that that individual appreciation is or can be important. If only because of its 'market value'. But mainly because it is secretly nice to step into the limelight every now and then and receive the appreciation that others have for you.

Lisa feels vicarious pride - her girlfriend is not just any football player, but one of the best in the world. Sometimes, or rather: more often than sometimes, she is asked if she is jealous of Viv. The answer is no. Or maybe yes. But not in an envious way. She can only dream of all the awards, all the praise, all the prizes that Viv had ever received. But she also knows the downside. The criticism that follows when she plays a bad game. When she doesn't score . Or the criticism she receives for not cheering. Or because she says what she thinks. Or because she "isn't smiling enough". Or what about people who are secretly jealous that Viv is not playing for their team, and therefore say unpleasant things about her on social media.

Lisa is therefore not jealous, but extremely proud of her girlfriend. Of the awards she receives, of the praise. But especially of her way of playing football, her insight into the game, her ability to shoot with both her left and her right leg. Of her ability to never train for headers because she hates it, but to then score with a header when it's suitable.

But Lisa loves Viv for very different reasons, not because she's a top footballer. She loves her because Viv is incredibly sweet to the people she cares about. Because everything about her is real. Because she's honest. Because she's sensitive, smart, loyal, funny. Because she is ambitious but also humble, averse to star allegations. Because she's incredibly attractive - in that beautiful, slightly clumsy way of hers. Because making love to her feels so incredibly good.


	2. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before, Lisa made a lasagne. As soon as she has put it in the oven, things started heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex. Not super explicit, but the f word is there.

Yesterday, Lisa and Viv had cooked together - or rather, Viv had cut the vegetables, cleaned up the kitchen and set the table, while Lisa turned the ingredients into - in Viv's words - the best lasagna ever. Although she had seen Lisa cook many times before, Viv had once again admired how Lisa made béchamel sauce seemingly purely by feeling - without measuring cups or scales - and then building up the dish layer by layer. When Lisa put the lasagna in the oven to cook it for at least 40 minutes, she washed her hands. Viv had stepped up behind her and put her arms around her, gently kissing her neck. Her long hair was in a bun like always when she cooked, so Viv felt she just _had_ to kiss that beautiful neck. Lisa turned off the water, smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying Viv's soft tongue and lips on her neck and the warmth of her body against her back. In no time she felt extremely turned on and she wanted nothing but Viv's long fingers to play with her until she reached a climax. "Oh, babe," she moaned softly, pushing her ass back against Viv's body, leaning slightly over the counter. A clear signal that she needed a dominant Viv, who would do to her whatever pleased her.

Viv smiled as she noticed how turned on her girlfriend was and how submissive she was. At first she had found it difficult to treat her sweet girl roughly - the last thing she wanted was to hurt her. But Lisa had taught her how good it felt to do some role-play every now and then; how good it felt to be submissive or dominant - they alternated roles regularly. A world had opened up for Viv; a world that they had further explored together and were still discovering together.  
That certainly didn't mean they just played kinky games; on the contrary. Sometimes they used a lot of toys, other times they made love "pure nature". Sometimes, their sex was wild and rough, at other times it was soft and tender. It was precisely that variety that made it so wonderful to explore and enjoy each other's bodies.

This time Viv had Lisa take off all of her clothes so she was naked in front of her and Viv could see and touch her body any way she wanted. Gentle caresses and pinches alternated; she knew this was driving Lisa mad with desire. Finally she let Lisa bend over the kitchen table to fuck her hard - she pumped two, three, four long fingers into her and only after Lisa had begged her repeatedly she let her cum. While she was still recovering, Viv had taken her to the bathroom to take a shower together, gently caressing and kissing each other.

When they returned to the kitchen refreshed and dressed, the kitchen timer went off and it was time to throw themselves on that delicious, steaming oven dish. "This is so delicious," Viv said enthusiastically, after taking a big bite. Lisa smiled. 'Glad you like it. I also really liked the starter. "They both giggled. "Definitely, me too," Viv grinned.


	3. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past year has been strange, difficult at times, unpredictable. The lockdowns, the league that had ended so abruptly, the endless virus testing, all the precautions, the face masks, all those conversations about that damned virus… it had certainly not always been pleasant. But she also realized how incredibly privileged they were, how lucky they were to still get their salary, that they and their loved ones were healthy. The extra time they spent together had only strengthened and deepened their love. And it certainly hadn't affected their physical attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about sex.

"I'm hungry. Shall we have breakfast first and then try our pajamas on?", Lisa asked. "Good idea," Viv said, smiling at Lisa as she enjoyed breakfast. Still, after nearly five years together, she got butterflies in her stomach whenever she looked at her, and she felt a love for her that she could hardly put into words.

Not that it was necessary to describe or name her love; a blind man could still see how fond she was of her beautiful girlfriend. Friends and teammates even teased Viv about how she looked at Lisa when she was dancing in the gym of the club, or suddenly started singing a song, or sometimes just when she walked in. "Oh Viv, puppy eyes again!" they would shout so loudly that Lisa could hear it, and Viv would always blush a little.

The past year has been strange, difficult at times, unpredictable. The lockdowns, the league that had ended so abruptly, the endless virus testing, all the precautions, the face masks, all those conversations about that damned virus… it had certainly not always been pleasant. But she also realized how incredibly privileged they were, how lucky they were to still get their salary, and most importantly: that they and their loved ones were healthy. 

How special it had been to sit on top of each other for two months because of the virus, without getting fed up with each other. Sure, there had been some irritations, but their love could take a beating. In fact, the extra time they spent together had only strengthened and deepened their love. And it certainly hadn't affected their physical attraction.

Grinning to herself, Viv recalled the times they'd had sex at Lisa's parents’ house and later at her parents' house. How difficult it was not to make too much noise - nothing more embarrassing than sex sounds from others; and especially those of your relatives. Shelter thought about how they had almost been "caught" in the kitchen because they thought Viv's parents would stay away for a while when they went for a walk. Fortunately, it took Viv's parents quite a long time to open the lock on the fence door, otherwise they would have witnessed Lisa sitting with her head between their half-naked daughter's legs.

She also remembered that time atop a hill in Scotland. Halfway through their walk, she and Lisa had sat down and enjoyed the glorious sun on their skin. The sky had been a clear blue, and the river beneath them glistened like an endless mass of silver. Even on a perfect day like today, the hills were deserted; no matter how far you looked, there was no one around.

Lisa had made a teasing comment about Viv's laziness during their daily workout, and they'd romped and tickled. In the end, Lisa was on top of Viv and had kissed her, tenderly and very gently. Viv had returned her kiss, eager and passionate. The thought of the look Lisa gave her, still sparked a surge of desire in her lower body. Sheer lust had taken hold of her, and before Viv knew it, she felt Lisa’s hands all over her body — hot and hungry.  
They hadn't dared to undress because of the very slim chance that a walker would suddenly show up, but other than that, Lisa was far from holding back. She'd sat back against a rock and told Viv to lean back against her. Then she pushed Viv's bra up a little underneath her shirt to squeeze her nipples - which she did - alternately soft and hard. Then she had told Viv to get on her knees facing the river, and slid her hand into Viv's gym shorts and panties, down her ass to her wet entrance. And god, how wet she had been. Normally, she got really turned on by Lisa's touch, but the thrill of having sex in public made her even more horny. "You're so incredibly wet, babe," Lisa whispered in her ear. "What are we going to do about that? Hm? "  
She promptly slipped two of her strong fingers into her pussy. Viv groaned and gasped - the feeling of Lisa's fingers deep inside her was indescribable. Lisa enjoyed her excitement, adding a third finger and then fucking her girl very slowly and very deep. Her pussy made a sexy sopping noise every time Lisa pumped her fingers deep into her. After fucking her for minutes, Lisa felt it was time to finally release Viv. With her other hand she reached around her girlfriend and slid it into her panties at the front to gently touch her clit.  
Within ten seconds, Viv came - hard, shaking her body, panting, groaning. Lisa pulled her back close to her and let Viv relax quietly. After that, Viv had turned around, pulled Lisa’s shorts and panties down a bit to be able to reach her clit and lick her towards an incredible orgasm, directly followed by another one.  
After this, Viv leaned against the rock, her long legs in front of her, and Lisa lay down on her lap. ‘I never really understood why people were so fond of walking, but I think I get it now’, Lisa said dryly, causing them both to laugh out loud.


	4. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv and Lisa put on their pajamas and end up in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, sweet chapter

As soon as they had finished breakfast and Viv had put the dishes in the dishwasher, they put on their new pajamas. They stood in front of the large mirror in the hallway to have a good look at themselves and each other. "They really suit you," said Lisa, tenderly. "And they suit you, too," Viv smiled, then kissed her girlfriend on the mouth. "Thank you, my sweet Santa."  
Lisa giggled. "And you know what's really fun?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well?" Viv asked. "That these pajamas are very easy to access," and she slid her hand through the elastic band up to Viv's ass, "to the important areas of your body." She squeezed Viv's ass gently, causing her to chuckle. “Is that right? Let's see if it works for you too.” And she slipped her hands into Lisa's pajama bottoms and put her hands on her ass. "Yes, you're right, it works!" Viv said, and they both laughed, kissing and caressing each other.

They ended up in bed, not to have sex, but to cuddle extensively like they often did. They stroked and praised each other, and talked about their vacation plans, dreams for the future - all those beautiful moments they looked forward to experiencing together.  
"This is so nice," Lisa whispered softly. Viv smiled, tickling her back. 'Yes it is. And all thanks to our new Christmas pajamas." They both laughed out loud and Viv hugged Lisa even more. "I love you." "I love you, too," Lisa replied, kissing Viv's forehead.  
"Shall we sleep for an hour? Then you can maybe do some shopping afterwards and I'll take the car to the garage," Viv said. Lisa yawned and stretched. "Yes, great idea." As Viv set her timer, Lisa turned on her side and Viv snuggled up close, her arm around her girlfriend. In no time they slipped into a warm, deep sleep.


	5. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few minutes later, Viv returned - wearing the representative shirt, her pajama pants underneath. Lisa giggled, "Look at you, fashion icon."

That night Viv was sitting on the couch in her new pajamas enjoying her tea when Lisa giggled and asked, "Will you wear that during the interview?"  
"Oh shit, "Viv said, I almost forgot." In an hour, Viv would be giving an online interview about her election to the FIFA Team of the Year. "I must say, it would be hilarious, the big superstar appears at the online gala in pajamas", Lisa said. They both laughed, and Viv asked, "But what should I wear?"  
"A dress?", Lisa suggested. "Is that really necessary?" Viv said, hesitantly. "It's just a short interview, not really a gala. And it is not all that important. Right?"  
Lisa chuckled. "For ordinary people it is important, but not for you, no. Why don't you wear that nice white button-down shirt, it looks so good on you."

A few minutes later, Viv returned - wearing the representative shirt, her pajama pants underneath. Lisa giggled, "Look at you, fashion icon." Viv laughed and popped on top of Lisa to tickle her. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked, pushing her girlfriend against the couch with one hand and tickling her side with the other. Lisa screamed and laughed - if she couldn't stand something, it was being tickled. "Viv, noooo, stop. Stop! Stop, please!"  
"Say you're sorry and never laugh at me again."  
'Sorry. I will never laugh at you again."  
"Or maybe every now and then," added Lisa after Viv released her. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, screaming and laughing. Viv ran after her, grabbed her and tickled her again, until they both came to a halt against the counter, panting and giggling, and their frolicking turned into a long, loving kiss.

"Oh Viv, your hair," Lisa giggled. "It's all messed up, come here. Turn around." Carefully, she pulled hair tie from Viv's hair. "Sit down for a minute, then I'll brush it." Viv smiled and waited until Lisa had returned from the bathroom with a brush. They loved brushing each other's hair - it gave them both a very homely and cosy feel. "Bun or tail?"  
"Bun," Viv said, feeling Lisa's skillful hands doing what she had asked.

'Well. Pajama pants: check. Bun: check. Sexy shirt: check. All set for your glamorous interview."  
Viv smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, babe."  
"Welcome", Lisa said. "That shirt looks so good on you, you're such a babe." Viv chuckled and she felt her cheeks getting red. "You're even prettier when you blush", Lisa said, pressing a kiss on her mouth.   
***  
Lisa giggled when she put the story on her Insta, showing a picture Viv doing the interview in her pajama pants. Viv laughed when she saw it an immediately shared it on her own account.   
‘It says “ready for bed at 8 pm” here - is that a hint?’, Viv smirked.  
‘Would you like it to be a hint?’ Lisa replied with a cheeky smile.  
Viv smiled, lifted her girlfriend up and carried her towards the bedroom. ‘Yes, I definitely would like it to be a hint’, Viv said. They both giggled and started undressing as quickly as possible.


End file.
